


THE FEMALE CURSE

by STAILS565



Category: Actor RPF, Kerbera
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, Genderbend, Genderswap, Humor, M/M, Waking up as the opposite gender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STAILS565/pseuds/STAILS565
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>all the male celebrities gets cursed by a mysterious woman to become girls what will they do? how will they maintain their composure and not get stressed out at begin girls?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. *~INTRO~*

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RAW_SYNTH3TICA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAW_SYNTH3TICA/gifts).



> for my friend RAW: something to enjoy. take care my friend. :

Do You Ever thought how your husband, boyfriend, brother, best guy friend , dad and your favorite male celebs will do if they ever turn into females?

Do you ever wish it when female problems stressed you out personal or public?

well,let's see if the world's most famous male celebrities will do if they ever turn into females.

read and find out my friends.


	2. *~MEET,TALK & MYSTERIOUS WOMAN~*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The male celebrities meet and talk about their lives until they met a mysterious woman what will happened next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friends hope you guys like it..Raw hope you like it.
> 
> This story will contain Yaoi/Yuri between the men so if you feel uncomfortable do not read...

The male celebrities hangout at their favorite hangout. They were telling jokes, drinking, eating, and talking about their families.

 

Terry crews laugh," it happened yeesh Jean,"

 

," yeah it happened and it was embarrassment," Jean Claude Van Damme replied 

 

The others listen...it was a fun day they were having. Then when moments passed that a mysterious woman came inside their pub. 

The woman look like a 22 year old dressed beautiful also revealing. She was listening to the men also letting them see her and her seductive curves and look.

 

What will happened next? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are honored my friends ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENT MY FRIENDS: COMMENTS ARE HONORED ^_^


End file.
